Bella Flies!
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: Who is Bella? She is not human that is for sure. Sorry suck at summaries,. LOOK AT BIO FOR A MESSAGE don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hi My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Yes the same one from _Twilight_ but, there is more to the story than a human falling in love with a vampire. You see People have always misheard me when I said what I wanted to be called. They thought I would say "Bella" but, I really said was "Ella". Thats right people, I am the younger half sister of the famous Maximum Ride.

You have missed a lot that happened. First of all After Max and the flock left to save the world (again) the school kidnapped me and put cat,fish , and butterfly DNA in me. I know you don't think I will survive like this but I did. That is the real reason Renesmee grew that fast, not Edward's vampireness.

My powers are the mind shield most mutants have, power to control water, **( A/N: think of the powers of the mermaids in H2O:Just add water.)** mind control, seeing the future, changing my appearance, telekinesis, telepathy, empathy,being a siren and ,last but not least, knowing my enemies fears and making them come to life.

Now onward my friends to the rest of the story.

* * *

_**I know its short but, it is my first fanfiction story. please reveiw and right in the comments on any ideas. thanks**_

_**~JaliceJelsa4eva**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Are you sure love?", Edward asks me before going to Alaska with Nessie and the rest of the family. " Yes, I am sure I want to stay. I want to have some time to mourn over Charlie," I tell him ," Of course Bella." I knew he would understand. Charlie just died of a heart attack last week, so i'm pretty sad about it.

Charlie's real name was Jeb Batchelder. He came here with me since he became my legal guardian after mom was killed by the school. What the rest of the Cullens don't know is that while they are gone I am going to try to find the flock because Jeb was Max's real father and she deserves to know about his passing.

I made sure that Edward is going to take Jake, Seth,Leah, and Embry so if they see me sneaking out to the flock they won't tell my whole family. **( A/N: Alice can only see the future of what Bella/Ella wants her to see) **I wave at them as they drive away. And that is when I put my plan into action. I grab a black backpack that will blend into shadows, dress in a very Fang-like outfit. I then go to the mirror and change from alnino-Bella to dark-toned-Ella. I've missed my old self so much.

After about five minutes of getting food to last a few days I climb up to the top of the main Cullen house,take off my jacket and leap. My butterfly like wings make me feel like a fairy as flutter in the sky. I haven't felt so free in forever. I am so happy I can't help but sing my favorite song.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on-board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Building with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I feel so happy after singing that song. When i finish singing I i smell the putrid wet dog smell i have been living with since Max left. Naturally I immediately go on my guard because it could be either a member of the La Push pack or it could be….Erasers. Im not going to tell you what Erasers are because if you have read the Maximum Ride novels you should know about them.

I silently land in a low tree to see what it is and when i do it shocks me beyond belief.

_**Sorry for the wait guys, school has been stressful because I have to get ready for finals next week. I will update ASAP. Chapter 3 will be out soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV:

* * *

"Total! What ae you doing here? Where is the flock? Are they alright ? Is Iggy still blind? Is Gazzy still a walking talking gasbomb? Is Angel still a jackpot of powers? Does Nudge still talk way too much and too fast? Is Dylan still gorgeous? Wait, I didn't say that. Anyway. Does Fanb still act emo and hide in the shadows? Is Max still having brain attacks? Does she still have the 'voice' ? How was your honeymoon? Have you and Akila hsve puppies yet? Fill me in. Now." I say in one breath. _Holey crap i am like the offspring of Nudge, Alice, ans Seth hyped up on cafffine, _i think to myself.

Total just looks at me with pure shock and surprize on his puppy face before jumping on me and licking my face. The good thing is that i do not get angry with him when he licks my face. Total then fills me in.

* * *

_**sorry for the short chapter. Rightn now where i live it is 1:20 AM. I will update again later.**_


	4. Author's mote

So guys im not too sure I should continue my story. Plz write if you think I should continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been on. My mom took my phone away. Here is chapter 4**

total flies me to where max and the gang is. And I am ambushed by the flock. They are so happy. I start to cry when I see my sister. We hug for what seems to be like hours. They start to ask how I have been. Right when I'm going to answer my phone rings. It's Edward. **(A/N: Edward on the phone will be bold and** Ella/Bella** will be regular) **

**Bella!Bella?** Where are** you? We came home early and even your scent is gone!**

Edward** I am fine. I'm just** visiting** some family. I will be home soon. I love you.**

I don't hear what he says because an explosion tears **through** the house and fire surrounds us all.

**Please don't hate me! I know most of you hate cliffys! I do too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been on in a while. School has been hectic and i got grounded...again...so my mama took my laptop away. This is being done on my phone.

disclaimer: I own nothing

Edward POV:

We are on our way to visit the Denalis' house in Alaska. My poor Bella stayed home because she wanted to grieve over Charlie's death. We pull up to the house and get out of the car. Carmen comes out of the house and Renesmee runs to her.

" *Hola novio, " Carmen says to her.

" *Hola tía Carmen," Nessie says back to her.

" *cómo has estado?" Carmen asks.

" *precioso." states Nessie, " Charlie abuelo murió para mamá se queda a la pena."

Alice suddenly has a vision.

"Edward, I was having a vision about Bella leaving the house and then it all went black!" Alice says.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim.

All of us, including the Denalis the pack and Nessie, race back to Forks. When we get there we start looking for Bella. Thats when Jasper notices it. Bella's scent is gone. It is like she never even came here before. Even the little bit of human scent left here from before she turned is gone! I take out my phone and pray to god that she is alive and that she will answer. She picks up.

"Bella!Bella? Where are you? WE came home early and your scent is completly gone!" I say. I don't want to mention Alice's vision.

"Edward, I'm fine. I'm just visiting some family. I will be home soon. Ilove you." My angel says.

"Okay love, stay there and we will find you." I try to say but I am drowned out by explosions and screams.

"BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT IS GOING ON? BELLA!" I start to scream into the phone. But the phone line went dead.

"Guys get down here! Bella is in trouble!" I yell. The family rushes down and I tell them what just happened over the phone. All the girls gasp and Nessie starts to cry a little. All of the guys start to get angry at the people who most likely have hurt Bella. We all go and back a bag full of things we might need and head out. Bella ,my wife my love, we are coming to find you.

I'm here! I am currently having abit of writers' block for my other stories….and this one too actually. I am going to be writing another Lost Boys fanfic. Me and my friend will be paired with a Lost Boy. We have Marko and Dwayne. If you guys want a character and/or a boy tell me. The characters I am making (and yoursif you want) are going to be in a girl band. Tell me if you want to me to make you a Lost Boy/Lost Girl to date (or if you are a guy I can make you into a Lost Boy, Or I can make a Lost Girl for you, or if your aren't into girls i can make a Lost Boy for you) If any of you want I can make your pairing a same-sex pairing. I don't mind. I happen to have a few homosexual friends. In fact, I might add them to this story if they want. I will tell y'all when i stop accepting requests.


End file.
